The First Ball Known as the Last
by Shadow Symbol
Summary: Ash meets a mysterious person  my OC  and a whole story unfolds. Based slightly off the anime but mostly self made
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything to do with pokemon.

It was a mild morning when we first find our hero, Ash Ketchum, wandering lost all by his self except for his trusty pikachu by his side. "When will we ever find any worthy wild pokemon?'' Ash said to pikachu "All that's around here are caterpie and wurmple."  
>Just as he said that a wild ditto appeared and he trys to battle and catch it "Pikachu use thunder, full power!"<br>The attack hits and the ditto faints promptly.  
>"Pokeba..."<br>"Omega ball go!" a voice behind Ash yelled.  
>The strange colored pokeball hit the ditto and the pink pokemon turned to a strange green color before going into the ball. The ball then glows the usual white color symbolizing that ditto was caught.<br>Ash turns around to see a person in a dark cloak walking off, strange ball in hand.  
>"Hey that's my ditto now release it Mr. Strange Guy in a Cloak!"<br>"The name's Shade, Shade Alpha..." the person said while removing the hood of his cloak.  
>"...and you're not getting that ditto back as it wasn't yours in the first place" Shade continued.<br>"I was about to catch it but you threw your pokeball bef..." Ash tried to say "Its not a pokeball you twerp its the Omega ball and it existed long before pokeballs" Shade yelled at Ash.  
>"Huh? what the heck is the Omega ball" Ash says.<br>"Grrr just shut up ok!" then Shade dissappears, not leaving a trace behind "What was up with that guy?"  
>"Pika pi pi pikachu!" Pikachu squeals "Ahhh, who needs him!" Ash states.<p>

From some nearby bushes little did Ash know he was being watched.  
>"Ooohh what a strange pokeball" the blue spiky haired man said.<br>"No kidding" a woman with flowing red hair answers.  
>"Lets snag it!" the talking meowth says.<br>"But how Meowth, the other twerp is gone!" the man retaliates.  
>"James, just leave it all to me. Meowth states boldly "Huh, like we would do that again!" the woman says.<br>"Shut up Jessie." Meowth returns spitefully "No" Jessie says

Back at camp, Ash and company (Brock and Ash's other pokemon) were just sitting down when campfire suddenly turned a lime green.  
>"Whaa!" Brock yells "Huh" Ash says "You!" yells a strangely familiar voice "Pikachu get ready" "Pika!" Pikachu yells showing that its ready Just then a shadow jumps out of the trees.<p>

So what do you think. Its a huge cliffhanger though I have an idea who it may be but if you review and tell me who you want I (might) change my mind. Also It's my first and I'm sorry if it's to short!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I do own Shade Alpha and the Omega Ball and other OCs.

Ash was just about to bite down into his sandwich when he heard a terrifying but familiar yell from the trees.

"Ash Ketchum where have you been!" a loud feminine voice rang from the tree tops.

"Oh no" Ash groaned while Brock chuckled to his self.

The mysterious person leaped from the top of the trees landing sticking an epic landing.

"Misty, what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"About to challenge you to a battle as it is the anniversary of our first battle" Misty said.

"Well lets make it a one on one battle. I am hungry and just flat out tired of beating you" Ash stated

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR TIRED!" Misty yelled.

"Ummmm"

"Anyway lets get this over with" Misty said while stomping off.

"I'll referee" Brock sighs.

Meanwhile we find Shade in his hideout.

"Ditto, modify into Ditaro!" Shade commands the Omega Ball and suddenly a blue-green light envelops the room as the ditto comes out of the ball and grows. It's size doubles and it grows spikes down it's back. It's eyes glow a blood red.

It screeches "DIIIITAARRRROOOOOO!"

"HAHAHAHAHA HAAAAA" Shade laughs

Back at the campsite Ash and Misty were just finishing up their battle.

"Pikachu use volt tackle!" Ash commanded his pokemon.

"Watch out Starmie!" Misty yelled

Starmie tried to dodge but to no avail, Pikachu's attack hit dead-on with a critical hit as well.

"Starmie is unable to battle, the winner is Ash and Pikachu!" Brock announced.

Just as he said that a large red hand snatches Pikachu and the fainted Starmie. Then they hear the Team Rocket motto but all they hear is "Blah bla blah bla blah" (because they have heard it so many times).

"Give back our pokemon Team Rocket!" Ash yelled.

"Ahhh let me think...no." Jessie says

"Go Starapter, use aerial ace!" Ash commands.

The attack cuts the thick tubes and Pikachu and Starmie both fall just to be caught by their trainers. Starapter's attack then continues through the Meowth shaped balloon. The hot air balloon fell to the ground in an amazing thud. Just then a cloaked figure falls from the tree. It was Shade.

"HAHAHAHAHA good to see you again twerp" Shade laughs.

"You what are you doing here." Ash said.

"Collecting." Shade said as he pointed the Omega Ball at Meowth.

"What! No not me!" Meowth wailed.

"Ha too bad" Shade said.

Just as he said that the beam of the ball shot out and absorbed Meowth just like it did with Ditto.

"Meowth!" Jessie cried.

"No!" James sobbed

Shade left suddenly as if a pokemon had used teleport.

"Who was he?" Brock and Misty said together.

Note: I am sorry for the short chapters and my verb tenses you will just have to live with them and I need a name for Meowth's transformation so review and suggest names!


End file.
